Ai wo Kinji
by Sango youkai no taijiya ni
Summary: Um amor proibido pela hierarquia de suas familias, mas que enfrentam até mesmo as barreiras do tempo.
1. Prólogo

**Ai wo Kinji**

**Prólogo**

**Início do século 17, período Sengoku.**

O Japão estava passando por um momento difícil, com constantes guerras militares. Após o declínio do xogunato Ashikaga, vários clãs próximos do xogum tentavam aplicar um golpe de estado, a fim de tomar o poder do país, já que o xogunato anterior estava caindo após quatrocentos anos de governo. Inicia-se uma guerra civil em que todos os clãs mediam forças para tomar o poder. O conflito se transforma num sangrento combate, pois os portugueses haviam trazido para o Japão a espingarda.

Tudo parecia difícil naquele momento para a família principal, mas todos que estavam a favor do xogum, ficavam ao seu lado e o ajudava a proteger tanto seu líder quanto seus familiares.

Era inverno, estava nevando, mas isso não impedia que todos aproveitassem aquele dia lindo, apesar de frio. As crianças dos clãs aliados brincavam livremente consigo mesmas enquanto eram observadas por seus pais e pelo clã do xogum. Estar na presença de tais pessoas importantes era gratificante e isso fazia com que os mais velhos tentassem podar as ações das crianças que não entendiam o porquê de serem tão formais.

O clã Tokugawa, o clã majoritário e líder de todo o país assistia as brincadeiras das crianças como se fosse um festival, julgavam humoradamente os bonecos de neve, os anjos de neve e até mesmo as batalhas de bolinhas de neve nas quais as crianças se divertiam. Mas uma das crianças ali presente não participava das brincadeiras, estava frustrada por não poder participar, até por que, seu pai, o xogum, não autorizava tais atitudes da pequena Tokugawa Akane de apenas sete anos de idade. Apesar de muito jovem, a garota já era bela e chamava a atenção dos pequenos garotinhos dos outros clãs. Cabelos longos e negros como noite, contrastando com a pele alva como a neve. Olhos amendoados, grandes e brilhantes, mesmo que se mostrassem tristes agora, eram chamativos, e quando alegres, contagiavam a todos. Seu corpinho pequeno quase se tornava ainda menor com os dois quimonos que usava. Um branco e simples por de baixo de um quimono rosa claro com estampas de pétalas de cerejeiras.

"_É uma princesa, Akane! Tem de se portar como tal a partir de agora, pois um dia você crescerá e ocupara meu lugar_!", essa foi à explicação de seu pai quando pediu para participar das brincadeiras e desde então, assistia a diversão dos outros com tristeza. Sua mãe estava inquieta com a tristeza de sua única filha, mas mesmo assim não interveio, seu marido já havia tomado uma decisão e não seria ela que contrariaria o xogum. Foi então que uma surpresa aconteceu para os olhos de todos, até mesmo para o Tokugawa e sua filha.

Um garotinho, cabelos cumpridos e negros na altura de seus ombros, soltos depois de tanto correr e brincar, olhos negros e penetrantes, com um brilho jamais visto. Ajoelhou-se a frente do xogum, de sua esposa e filha com a cabeça baixa, mostrando respeito e admiração. Impressionado com a aproximação do garoto, Tokugawa levantou a mão autorizando que o menino pronunciasse seu pedido.

– Qual o seu clã, pequeno? – perguntou o homem imponente e o moreninho levantou minimamente seu rosto.

– Okabe, senhor! – respondeu firme e isso fez nascer um sorriso singelo no rosto do mais velho.

– Seu nome? – perguntou o Tokugawa.

– Satoru, Senhor. – respondeu simplesmente.

– E o que quer? – o Tokugawa se levantou de onde estava sentado e se aproximou do pequeno. Satoru levantou seu rosto impressionado com a aproximação de seu superior e sorrindo infantilmente, como qualquer garoto de sete anos faria em ver seu ídolo tão próximo.

– Eu... Eu queria saber se Tokugawa-san autorizaria que Akane-Hime-san pudesse brincar comigo e minhas irmãs? – Satoru pediu abaixando seu rosto.

Akane não conseguiu esconder o sorriso espontâneo. Estavam querendo que ela participasse de toda aquela animação, mas mesmo assim não conseguia esconder o quanto tinha medo da recusa de seu pai. Ela ficaria dias e dias sem falar com ele se ele recusasse. Mesmo que ele brigasse com ela depois, não falaria com ele. Tokugawa parecia pensativo, possivelmente consideraria a idéia.

– Eu... Eu prometo cuidar para que ela não se machuque nem com um floco de neve, senhor. – o rapazinho gaguejou inicialmente, mas se mostrou confiante em seu acréscimo ao pedido, dando um orgulho maior que imaginava ao seu pai.

Tokugawa sorriu com o pedido tão simples e tão seguro do pequeno Okabe, lançou um olhar rápido para o pai do pequeno ainda sorrindo e depois para a filha, que não conseguia esconder o olhar esperançoso.

– Divirta-se minha pequena Akane! – o homem disse para a alegria de Akane que sorriu estonteante, contagiando seus pais. Satoru era outro que não conseguia esconder a alegria, mas se conteve para não fazer o pai da garota voltar atrás. – Tome cuidado e obedeça aos cuidados de Satoru.

- Sim, papai! – ela calçou sua gueta, e animada, correu na direção de Satoru e seu pai. O Mais velho acariciou seus cabelos sorrindo e voltou a se sentar ao lado de sua esposa enquanto deixava os dois pequenos a sós. – Foi muito corajoso de a sua parte vir pedir para o papai me deixar brincar com você. – a garota disse sorrindo gentilmente enquanto Satoru se colocava de pé, mostrando-se meros centímetros menores que ela.

– Não precisa disso, Hime-san. Eu e minhas irmãs vimos o quanto você estava triste e eu não conseguia te ver daquele jeito. – ele corou então e mexeu nervosamente nas mangas de seu quimono. – Quer dizer, nós não conseguíamos te ver daquele jeito.

– Obrigada, Satoru-kun! – Akane fez uma leve reverencia acompanhada de Satoru que ainda corado, sorria para a menina.

Satoru levou Akane até suas irmãs e as apresentou logo se amigaram e começaram a brincar. Construíram vários bonecos de neve, vários anjos de neve, só não brincaram de Guerra de Neve, afinal, havia feito uma promessa ao pai da garota e ela não se machucaria, entretanto havia varias outras coisas que poderiam fazer, e isso animavam Akane de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou sentir.

De longe, Tokugawa assistia a alegria de sua única filha e não podia deixar de se sentir bem em ter autorizado a aproximação de Satoru com Akane. O jovem Okabe mostrava que cumpria sua promessa e isso fazia crescer uma boa imagem para os olhos do líder.

– Tokugawa-sama! – uma voz rouca chamou pelo homem desviando a atenção de sua pequena filha para um homem, aparentemente de sua mesma idade, ajoelhado ao seu lado.

– Seu filho parece-me tão responsável quanto você, general Okabe! – o Tokugawa mais velho sorriu, voltando a observar a diversão das crianças. – Treine-o adequadamente e ele se tornará ainda mais forte e respeitado quanto você.

– Sim, senhor! – o homem se levantou. – Parece que ele e Akane-Hime-san se tornaram amigos.

– Isso é bom, não quero que ela seja como eu quando pequeno. – comentou olhando para a neve sendo pego pelas lembranças de sua juventude solitária, até que conheceu sua esposa, casou-se, herdou o posto e teve Akane. Tudo passando em sua mente como um flash rápido. – Quando Satoru estiver maior, o quero como guarda-costas de Akane, além de ter alguém de minha confiança, ela terá um amigo para que lhe faça companhia.

– Sim senhor! Passarei a ele sua decisão e iniciarei o treinamento dele amanhã pela manhã. – O Okabe reverenciou o líder e sorrindo, voltou ao encontro de sua esposa, não tinha orgulho maior que esse que se abrangia a família Okabe.

Em um determinado momento, Akane estava tão entretida com o novo boneco de neve que construía com as irmãs de Satoru, que não percebeu que o moreninho havia se afastado. O garoto não estava longe, olhava próximas as raízes de algumas árvores que tinha próximo a onde Akane estava, e poderia ficar de olho se algo acontecesse. Logo achou o que queria; um lírio, grande e rosado, com um pouco de neve, mas depois de ser arrancada do solo pelo garoto, a neve se dissipou e um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do pequeno.

Correu para o encontro das garotas, mas acabou por escorregar e desmoronar o boneco de neve que as meninas se esforçaram para fazer. Akane apenas riu, enquanto que as irmãs de Satoru brigavam com ele.

– Satoru, olha o que fez! – reclamou a mais velha.

– Destruiu o boneco. – resmungou a outra.

– Desculpa, foi sem querer! – Satoru se levantou desajeitado e limpou a neve de seu quimono. – Eu juro, foi sem querer, eu escorreguei na neve.

– Tudo bem! Construímos outro. – Akane se mostrou imparcial com a destruição do boneco e se animou já pegando um pouco de neve para começar a reconstruir o boneco.

– Er... Hime-san! – Satoru a chamou notando suas irmãs já entretidas com a reconstrução do boneco. Akane parou o que fazia e se virou para o seu novo amigo, sorrindo, Satoru entregou a flor encantando a garota. – Pra você!

– Obrigada, Satoru-kun! – Akane pegou a flor, segurando-a com delicadeza, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e em instantes suas maçãs ficaram coradas.

Com a flor presa em seu cabelo, Akane brincou com os Okabe durante o dia todo. A Garota estava tão empolgada com Satoru que nem fome os dois sentiam. Ao anoitecer, Satoru e Akane se jogaram na neve, um ao lado do outro, olhando para o céu, vendo o tom azul celeste tomar uma cor alaranjada, depois arroxeada para então, ficar escuro. O céu escuro contrastava com a lua brilhante e as estrelas que formavam um manto brilhante e apaixonante. Tudo parecia perfeito, até que chegou a hora de a princesa ir embora.

– Akane... Hora de irmos. – chamou o pai da garota e se levantou do chão com a ajuda de Satoru.

– Estou indo papai! – ela gritou de onde estava parada em frente de Satoru. – Obrigada! Hoje foi muito divertido.

– Digo o mesmo, Hime-san! – Satoru reverenciou a garota de forma respeitosa quanto ao nível da hierarquia ao qual ela pertencia e enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar.

– Espero poder brincar com você em outra oportunidade. – Akane também reverenciou sorrindo para o garoto com suas maçãs coradas. – Até outro dia, Satoru-kun!

Em uma atitude inesperada, Akane vai à direção de Satoru, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz o fazendo o mesmo ficando mais vermelho do que ficou o dia todo. Akane não percebeu a vermelhidão e a carinha de bobo que Satoru fazia enquanto a garota se afastava, para a felicidade dele.

Porem, mal sabia Satoru que seu destino em relação à Akane já estava traçado e que nada, além de amizade, ambos teriam de ter.


	2. Ai wo Mitsukeru

**Capítulo # O1 – Ai wo Mitsukeru**

O verão tomou conta de todo o Japão Feudal, mas mesmo com o tempo ameno, não eram todos que poderiam aproveitar. As mulheres trabalhavam incansáveis horas na colheita de arroz, enquanto os homens de mais idade treinavam seus filhos ou netos. Muitos meninos de 10 anos treinavam com os punhos e a musculatura que ainda estava para se definir, os adultos entorno de seus 25 ou 26 anos treinavam para manter o físico e não se tornarem sedentários, até por que faziam parte da guarda do xogum. Já um deles, o único adolescente de 17 anos, treinava arduamente para uma missão que lhe foi incumbida aos seus sete anos, e começaria no dia seguinte, seu aniversário de 18 anos. Sua missão, ser guarda-costas da princesa.

Okabe Satoru deixou de ser um garotinho de 7 anos de idade, ingênuo e atrapalhado. Atrapalhado conseguia continuar a ser, mas tinha ainda mais controle de seus movimentos depois que começou a treinar artes marciais e controle de espadas com seu pai e avô. A partir daí, nunca mais teve chances de poder brincar com ela novamente, o que o frustrou e o fez se tornar tão reservado quanto gostaria. Mal falava com as pessoas, falava apenas o essencial, nunca deixando de ser educado, claro. Contudo, tornou-se um rapaz extremamente belo, sua pele era lisa e continuava tão alva quanto quando eram pequenos, seus olhos negros continuavam tão penetrantes e seus cabelos agora estavam maiores, ultrapassavam seus ombros e estavam presos com apenas uma fita de cetim vermelha. Usava um quimono simples, num tom cinza, algumas mechas de seu cabelo negro colavam nas laterais de seu rosto com a ajuda do suor de tanto treinamento.

Dava inúmeros socos e chutes no ar com precisão, ouvindo as recomendações de seu pai e de seu avô, como pedidos de mais força, mais precisão, mais atenção. Até que sua concentração vai por água abaixo ao ver a figura angelical passar-lhe a frente de sua casa. Os cabelos longos e negros contrastavam com a pela alva da garota de corpo aparentemente estrutural por debaixo do tecido pesado de seu quimono na cor vermelha, sem qualquer estampa, tecido este que combinava com o guarda-chuva vermelho que a protegia dos fortes raios de sol. Tokugawa Akane. A princesa e a partir do dia seguinte, a pessoa que faria companhia a Satoru por boa parte de sua vida.

A concentração do treino foi toda jogada para o longe e Satoru não conseguia mais tirar os olhos da figura que passava a sua frente na companhia de uma das empregadas do xogum incumbidas de estar com Akane para lhe satisfazer as vontades. No entanto, Akane não parecia estar tão atenta a tudo. Não havia notado Satoru tão perto, passou direto por ele e isso fez com muitos e muitos pensamentos, bons e outros ruins, tomassem conta da mente do moreno.

– Satoru... – a voz rouca e cansada do avô do rapaz desviou a atenção do Okabe mais novo de seus pensamentos, o rapaz de ainda 17 anos chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e passou a olhar para o avô num pedido mudo para que este continue a falar. – Não se prenda a ilusões, meu filho. Ela está em um nível tão alto que não teria como um gafanhoto magrelo como você poder alcançar. Akane-Hime-san será sua protegida, mas nada, além disso... Terá de protegê-la de tudo e de todos, mas isso não dá a você direitos.

– Eu sei vovô. – Satoru desviou o olhar do ancião ao seu lado, passando a encarar o chão, fechou seus olhos, respirou fundo para depois soltar um suspiro longo, pesado e decepcionado.

Agindo como nunca achou que agiria, Satoru caminhou até seu pai, pegou a toalha que estava no colo do mais velho e entrou em casa, sem dar ouvidos aos chamados dos Okabe mais velhos. Secou o suor enquanto entrava em sua casa, tirou as sandálias de madeira e sem delongas, atravessou toda a casa entrando em seu quarto.

– Onde está Satoru? – perguntou o genitor deste.

– Ele foi para o quarto, papai! – respondeu uma das filhas que ajudava a mãe com o almoço.

– Querido, não tem como ele fazer um intervalo? Desde antes do sol nascer estão treinando com ele... Deixe-o descansar um pouco. – Pediu a mãe de Satoru enquanto desfiava alguns legumes.

– Descansar? Como assim? Amanhã ele vai ter de mostrar ao xogum que é capaz de proteger a princesa e você me pede para que ele descanse? – esbravejou o homem gesticulando com as mãos.

– Por que a gritaria? – a voz de Satoru ecoou pelo cômodo chamando atenção de todos. – Eu não fui descansar se é o que pensa, eu só fui trocar de quimono, aquele estava nojento e começando a ficar desconfortável.

– Pois bem, vamos voltar para o treino.

Cumprindo as ordens, Satoru voltou ao seu ardo treinamento, parando apenas para comer. Quando deram por si, a lua cheia reinava ao lado das estrelas no céu, havia, enfim, chegado à hora do descanso. O moreno rumou ao seu quarto e o ofurô preparado com tanto carinho por sua mãe já o esperava. Despiu-se, entrando na água quente, fazendo seus músculos relaxarem.

Depois do banho, jantou e, enfim, pode descansar. Deitou-se em seu futon e dormiu, dormiu até o dia seguinte, dia em que passaria a ser olhado com mais respeitos pelas pessoas do vilarejo e possivelmente melhor visto pela Família Tokugawa.

O dia amanheceu e tanto a casa dos Tokugawa quanto a casa dos Okabe estava agitada. Satoru podia manter-se indiferente, mas estava desmoronando por dentro de tanto nervosismo, já seus pais transpareciam o nervosismo deles para quem quisesse ver. No grande castelo de Tokugawa, os senhores da casa analisavam todos os preparativos para os novos integrantes do exercito e da escolha de quem iria ser o guarda-costas de Akane.

A protegida em questão não parecia animada, não via por que de ter um guarda-costas. Nunca saia das dependências do castelo, quando saia era para ir para o vilarejo mais próximo, sempre com quase, metade da guarda ao seu encalço e mesmo que ela estivesse sozinha, os próprios moradores do vilarejo não mediriam esforços para protegê-la. Mas a ultima coisa que queria era discutir com seu pai, mais do que já discutiu.

– Muito bom! Ambos estão em um nível de habilidade e mastreia com as espadas de forma impressionante. Precisam melhorar com a velocidade dos ataques, mas isso com um bom tempo de treino com o nosso general resolvem. – o líder Tokugawa pronunciou-se para cada dupla de mostravam suas habilidades combatendo-se uns contra os outros.

– Mande que Okabe-san entre. – ordenou o homem assim que os novos integrantes do exercito saíram.

E logo Satoru entrou sério e imponente. Colocou-se a frente de Akane e de seu pai, ajoelhando-se, mantendo a reverencia formal.

– Mostre-me se valeu a pena seu árduo treinamento. – ordenou o Tokugawa olhando serio para o rapaz que aceitou com um movimento afirmativo com sua cabeça e se ergueu, ficando de pé.

Seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os de Akane, e naquele momento, os olhos amendoados da garota brilharam tanto quanto a vez que brincaram juntos na neve, quando eram pequenos. Um sorriso singelo nasceu nos lábios finos e rosados da garota contagiando o Okabe.

Por de trás de uma das árvores do jardim em que estavam, aparece um homem com o dobro do tamanho e o dobro da idade do adolescente e sem cerimônia corre na direção de Akane como se fosse a atacá-la com uma espada reluzente. A garota, obviamente, se assustou, encolhendo-se ao lado de seu pai, mais antes que o brutamonte chegasse a três metros de onde a morena estava Satoru se lançou a frente do gigantesco homem que, com apenas a bainha de sua espada, impediu o ataque surpreendendo aos que apenas assistiam.

– Moleque insolente. – resmungou o homem forçando para avançar, mas com nenhum sucesso.

Com sua perna direita, Satoru passou uma rasteira no grandalhão que caiu de costas, gemendo de dor com o contato de sua coluna com o solo. Satoru, em um movimento rápido, desembainhou sua espada, apontando-a para o rosto do homem, prendendo as mãos do mesmo com os pés.

– Quanto maior o alvo, maior a queda. – disse Satoru soltando um sorriso de canto, contagiando seu refém e seus espectadores.

– Certo, me rendo. – o homem disse e Satoru o libertou.

O Okabe embainhou a espada novamente, ajudando o homem a se levantar. O possível e falso agressor se levantou, limpou a roupa reverenciou seus superiores.

– Obrigado Matsuidara-san! Foi de muita ajuda, pode se retirar. – ordenou o Tokugawa e o homem, depois de fazer uma reverencia para seu superior e outra para a princesa, saiu deixando os três a sós.

Satoru se ajoelhou novamente a frente dos dois enquanto eu o mais velho se levantava. Akane por sua vez, permaneceu em seu lugar, internamente ela gritava de alegria por Satoru ter conseguido passar no teste, nunca se esqueceu da flor que ganhou do outro. Lembrava que ele era menor que ela, poucos centímetros, mas agora, era maior, e tinha força suficiente para protegê-la sem precisar suar muito. E para melhorar ainda mais, tinha se tornado um rapaz lindo, muito atraente.

– Muito bem, Okabe Satoru! Levante-se! – ordenou o homem e Satoru se levantando, ficando de frente com o líder do clã Tokugawa. – A partir de hoje, será o guarda-costas de Akane, a proteja com sua vida se necessário.

– Sim, Tokugawa-sama. – disse Satoru sério.

– Agora vão... Akane disse que queria andar a cavalo, mas só autorizei que ela fizesse isso assim que seu guarda-costas estivesse designado. – o mais velho se virou para a filha que lhe lançou um sorriso um tanto mais aberto. – Agora pode ir querida.

Akane levantou-se e caminhou até o estábulo do castelo sendo seguida por Satoru. Já foi dito muitas vezes que ela não precisava fazer isso, que era só escolher o cavalo que um empregado levaria um animal para a mesma selado e pronto para ser montado, mas ela queria ver os animais, acariciar os pêlos bem cuidados dos mesmos e só então, escolher o que montaria.

Ambos chegaram ao estábulo, o cheiro não era dos melhores, mas não era nada que ela não pudesse agüentar. Satoru, até então calado, continuava a observar sua protegida a cada mínimo movimento, enquanto ela olhava analítica para cada um dos animais. Enquanto olhava e acariciava um cavalo tordilho, Akane resolve quebrar o silêncio entre ela e o Okabe.

– Você é muito forte. – a garota comentou, acariciando a crina do cavalo.

– Refere-se a mim ou ao cavalo, Hime-san? – Satoru perguntou com um sorriso divertido nascendo em seu rosto fazendo a morena rir.

– Aos dois. – respondeu fazendo o rapaz rir também rir. Logo ela para de rir e olha para o moreno ainda sorrindo. – Mais me referia mais a você do que ao Tatsu...

– Obrigado, Hime-san! – o moreno sorriu fez uma reverência, sentindo seu coração palpitar forte em ter suas habilidades reconhecidas por sua protegida.

Akane virou-se para a porta do estábulo onde um dos empregados do castelo, o responsável pela saúde dos animais, esperava por ordens da garota.

– Prepare o Tatsu, vou montá-lo. – Akane ordenou e com uma reverencia, o rapaz correu para pegar a cela do cavalo. – Escolha um dos cavalos, ou pensa que vou dividir o meu Tatsu com você, Satoru-kun?

– O que? – Satoru olhou da princesa para os cavalos, não entendendo muito bem o que a agora queria dizer.

– Não duvido de sua força, mas duvido que consiga alcançar a velocidade de um cavalo... – e ela riu debochada fazendo o moreno corar levemente. – Anda não se preocupe. Pode escolher qualquer um.

Incentivado pelo pedido, ou ordem, da princesa. Olhou para todos os cavalos, acariciou um ou outro, mas um deles chamou sua atenção. Um Ruao-Vermelho, grande, imponente e forte. Satoru esqueceu os outros cavalos e acariciou a crina negra e longa do bicho. Os olhos negros de Satoru estavam vidrados no animal, um sorriso largo se formou nos lábios finos do rapaz e em um sobressalto, com o grito de Akane, Satoru se afastou do animal.

– Eu sabia! – Akane gritou de onde estava, e riu da reação atrapalhada de Satoru que quase caiu no monte de feno que tinha ao lado do mesmo. – Continua atrapalhado.

– Ah... Er... Desculpe Akane-Hime-san! – Satoru coçou a nuca e riu sem jeito. Fez uma reverencia rápida enquanto ouvia a garota rir baixinho.

– Bom, parece que escolheu o Akashi... – a morena de dezessete anos sorriu gentilmente enquanto acariciava os pelos brancos de Tatsu que já estava quase pronto para que ela pudesse montá-lo.

– Ele é realmente bonito, Hime-san. – comentou voltando para o cavalo.

– Muito bem... – ela virou para o encarregado dos cavalos. – Prepare Akashi para ser montado.

– Sim, Hime-sama. – o encarregado disse enquanto arrumava a cela do cavalo. Feito isso, o encarregado ajudou a princesa a montar no cavalo enquanto Satoru tirava Akashi da cabine do animal.

– A propósito, Satoru-kun... Feliz Aniversário. – comentou Akane, já montada em Tatsu.

– Como... Como sabe? – espantado, Satoru perguntou, segurando as rédeas do cavalo.

– Tenho meus meios confidenciais – respondeu sorrindo pegando as rédeas do cavalo enquanto o encarregado terminava de arruma a cela do cavalo de Satoru.

Quando o moreno montou em Akashi, os dois morenos saíram galopando do castelo rumando às colinas mais próximas, onde as árvores cerejeiras começavam a florescer. Os cabelos longos e presos de Akane se soltaram com o bento e esvoaçando-se conforme o corpo da garota se movia com a galopada do cavalo. Satoru acompanhava a morena de perto, vendo os cabelos esvoaçantes e negros balançarem selvagemmente, o sorriso infantil que a muito sonhou a ver novamente e que contrastavam com o rosto delicado da garota. A pele alva da princesa, os cabelos sedosos e os olhos amendoados brilhavam tanto quando o astro maior sobre eles e isso deixava aquele moreno ainda mais encantado pela beleza de Akane.

– Ei, Satoru-kun! – a voz da mesma tirou-lhe do transe. – Quem chegar naquelas Sakuragi, vence.

– Mas o que? – Satoru estranhando a proposta se viu ficando para trás na corrida. Com um sorriso nos lábio, Satoru atiçou o cavalo a correr mais com dois pontapés na barriga do mesmo, que correu ainda mais, alcançando à morena.

No fim, Satoru perdeu a corrida, Akane sabia que ele havia deixado-a ganhar, mas não reclamou, adorava ganhar. Rindo, Satoru desmontou do cavalo, o deixando comer um pouco da grana, se aproximou de Tatsu e ajudou Akane a desmontar do grande cavalo branco. Estavam tão próximos, sozinhos, com chances mínimas de serem vistos. Tudo estava proporcionando para que a amizade que criaram quando crianças tomassem um rumo diferente, mas... Como os pais de ambos reagiriam quando descobrissem? Como iriam explicar? Ela era a filha do xogum, ele era apenas seu guarda-costas... Mas essa sensação de perigo parecia os tomar conta, e isso os faziam querer estar ainda mais juntos.

Percebendo a aproximação involuntária de ambas as partes, Satoru deu alguns passos para trás após colocar Akane no chão, se afastando completamente da garota. Seu rosto não só ardia como queimava, era desconfortante, sem falar que não conseguia olhar para a princesa sem sentir esse ardor crescer ainda mais. Akane não estava diferente, suas maçãs chegavam a estar ainda mais vermelhos que seu quimono, dando um aspecto ainda mais gracioso para a garota.

– Bom, estamos aqui... O... O que a Hime-san gostaria de fazer agora? – um pouco constrangido, Satoru perguntou sem olhar a garota nos olhos, olhava para os pés dela, mas não a encarava diretamente.

– Quero assistir o pôr-do-sol... – respondeu a morena simplesmente enquanto caminhava até o tronco de uma das Sakuragi e se sentava em baixo da mesma. Estava tão envergonhada quanto ele, mas tentava não demonstrar, mostrar-se forte, forte como Satoru.

– Mas ainda é cedo para o pôr-do-sol, Akane-Hime-san. – ponderou o moreno, indo até a garota, sentindo-se com um pouco mais de confiança para olhar nos olhos amendoados da mesma.

– Então ficaremos aqui até que este aconteça. – Akane virou-se para o moreno depois de falar e sorriu-lhe docemente.

– Sim, Hime-san! – concordou Satoru, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

– Não é necessário de formalidade quando estivermos sozinhos. – Akane sorriu de maneira infantil assim como quando estavam cavalgando até chegar ali.

– Sim, Hi... Quer dizer... Akane-chan! – Disse o moreno de olhar profundo sorrindo gentilmente fazendo a garota corar.

O coração da mesma estava disparado e ousou falhar algumas vezes naquele dia, coincidentemente, todas às vezes foram quando Satoru sorriu para ela ou apenas lhe dirigiu o olhar. Akane sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pescoço a fora quando teve uma aproximação e um contato direto com o moreno, mas, estranhamente, queria poder sentir aquela sensação novamente, gostava de estar com Satoru e poder sentir seu coração bater tão forte ou falhar passaria a ser algo habitual, já que o Okabe se tornou seu guarda-costas. Nunca gostou tanto de uma ordem de seu pai, como agora.

Satoru desviou o olhar de Akane e passou a olhar para o horizonte, instantes depois uma brisa leve, abateu o corpo de ambos, o perfume das cerejeiras empreguinho tudo. Satoru inalou aquele perfume agradável com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo e não conseguiu conter o sorriso satisfeito enquanto exalava. A brisa balançava os fios negros e rebeldes do rapaz, hipnotizando Akane de um jeito que nenhum ser vivo conseguiu, até aquele momento. Percebendo olhar sobre si, Satoru abriu seus olhos e assistiu de canto de olho a feição admirada da garota.

– Algum problema Akane-chan? – Satoru corou e desviou o olhar.

– Você... Mudou muito... – Akane comentou pausadamente, sem conseguir desviar o olhar da figura masculina a sua frente.

– A senhorita também! – comentou simplesmente, voltando a fechar os olhos e sentindo a brisa leve batendo em seu rosto. – Ficou baixinha.

– Idiota. – A morena reclamou rindo dando um empurrão no ombro do moreno que começou a rir.

– Hehehe... É verdade. – Acrescentou rindo. – Mas devo dizer que nunca vi ninguém com tal beleza.

Akane não conseguiu reagira ao elogio, paralisou e ficou a encarar a face serena de Satoru. O Moreno olhou diretamente para a garota ao seu lado e sorriu.

– O que digo é verdade. A senhorita já era linda quando pequena, agora ganhou ainda mais beleza e delicadeza. – acrescentou galante sorrindo de canto vendo a morena desviar o olhar vermelha e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Atualizaram as conversar mais do que pendentes, riram e se tornaram ainda mais amigos, mesmo com os hormônios a flor da pele na flor da idade, como normal em todo adolescente. Quando notaram, já estava anoitecendo, o sol estava se pondo. Extasiada, Akane se ajeitou melhor para assistir o fenômeno natural. Satoru estava igualmente encantado com a beleza do cenário.

Sem perceber, Akane se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Satoru, repousou sua cabeça ao ombro forte do rapaz e assistiu a cena. Satoru deixando-se levar por tudo o que sentia, levou sua mão á mão de Akane que estava mais próximo a si, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da morena. Seu coração estava aquecido, mas sua respiração estava começando a ficar descompassada, Akane não percebeu o nervosismo do rapaz, mas mesmo assim não largou a mão de Satoru.

Não sabiam, mas aquela aproximação era perigosa para os dois. Mesmo assim, não queiram saber de nada, queriam apenas estar ali, assistindo o pôr-do-sol, um ao lado do outro.


	3. Jounetsu wo Shouhi

**Capítulo # O2 – Jounetsu wo Shouhi**

**

* * *

**

O outono chegou e junto com ele a guerra, praticamente todos os homens e rapazes foram convocados pelo xogum para combaterem os clãs inimigos que queriam tomar o poder da família Tokugawa. As folhas alaranjadas das árvores caindo ao chão seria uma vista admirável de se ter se não fossem as inúmeras batalhas sangrentas que manchavam as folhas de vermelho intenso.

Os únicos que não foram à luta foram os anciões, – pois seus braços estavam velhos e fracos de mais para conseguirem carregar uma espada ou uma espingarda – as crianças, – por não terem ainda idade ou forças para carregar tais armamentos, e também para serem as esperanças de continuarem a linhagem de seus clãs caso aconteça aos que foram para a guerra – as mulheres, – não por não terem cabedal ou força para enfrentar e proteger suas idéias, mas por serem os amores de muitos dos guerreiros e serem um motivo para que os mesmo lutem com bravura e volte o quanto antes com a vitória – e Satoru. Este foi o único de sua idade que não saiu para a batalha contra o clã Mori, pois sua maior missão agora não era proteger apenas a princesa Akane, mas também a esposa do xogum, Ayame.

– Satoru-kun, vai ficar mesmo ai? Está esfriando, vai se resfriar! – Ayame disse preocupada com um o rapaz, que se mantêm do lado externo do shouji deixando Akane e sua mãe em certa privacidade dentro da pequena salinha de chá.

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Ayame-sama! Ficarei bem aqui. – assegurou Satoru sem mover um músculo.

– Você que sabe... Se ficar resfriado não vai ter força pra proteger a mim e a Okaa-san! – Akane comentou sorrindo debochada vendo a sombra de Satoru se levantar do corredor, se encaminhar para a porta do shouji, abrindo-a encarando serio a morena, fazendo a mesma e sua mãe rir. – Viu okaa-san como se faz? Só assim ele obedece!

– Muito bom... Vou me lembrar disso. – Ayame comentou e riu fazendo Satoru corar e não conter um sorriso abobalhado.

– Vem! Senta aqui perto da fogueira, Teimoso-san! – zombou Akane apontando uma almofada solitária ao lado da pequena fogueira. Satoru, mesmo contrariado, obedeceu à ordem. Ajoelhou-se por sobre a almofada e sentou-se por sobre seus calcanhares.

Satoru não podia negar que ali se sentia mais aquecido, não por estar próxima a fogueira, mas por estar próximo a Akane. Desde o primeiro dia em que assumiu o cargo como guarda-costas da princesa, havia notado o quanto dava valor ao seu trabalho, adorava estar com a morena e a ultima coisa que queria era que algo lhe acontecesse, chegou mesmo a sonhar que pudesse se aproximar da morena, mas sabia que tal ação, no real e não em um sonho, seria o mesmo que escrever uma carta de suicídio. Mas o que poderia fazer? A atração para com aquele corpo frágil e cheio de beleza era inevitável, estava completamente atirado aos pés da garota, e ninguém notaria, pois tinha de servir a todos os desejos e caprichos da morena.

Akane não estava muito diferente. A paixão a atacou quando nova e nunca mais conseguiu tirar aqueles olhos negros e penetrantes de sua mente. Satoru sempre ocupou sua cabeça, seja em seus pensamentos ou com as piadinhas para alegrá-la. Não sabia que sua paixão era correspondida, até por que não sabia se ele fazia tudo o que ela pedia por ser seu dever ou por gostar dela. Mesmo que ele gostasse, não queria dizer que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela como ela estava por ele. Poderia Satoru ter abandonado um amor em seu vilarejo para servir a missão que praticamente lhe foi incumbido quando novo?

Isso fez nascer um olhar tristonho nos olhos de Akane, o que alarmou Satoru, preocupando-o. Ayame, no entanto, já estava sentindo que o clima entre o guarda-costas e sua filha estava diferente. A filha era só riso quando contava dos passeios ou do quanto seu protetor era um tanto atrapalhado em relação a coisas simples. Já Satoru parecia mais interessado na satisfação de Akane além do que era permitido ou percebido. A única explicação era que ambos estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nenhum teve a coragem de se declarar ou ao menos notar os próprios sentimentos. Então, se nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo, caberia a genitora da princesa Tokugawa a dar um empurrãozinho, mesmo que indiretamente.

Mais uma batalha vencida contra o clã Mori e o clã Tokugawa com seus aliados voltam vitorioso para casa. Houve muitos feridos, muitos mortos, estes últimos foram venerados como heróis e receberiam um funeral digno de um imperador. Mas mesmo com alguns sentindo a dor da perda, alguns sentiam a felicidade do retorno do ente querido, uma dessas pessoas era Akane. Por mais que discutisse algumas vezes com seu pai e não aceitasse algumas de suas ordens, a garota o amava muito e o respeitava, e tinha certeza de que sofreria se algo acontecesse ao seu tão amado pai.

O Xogum chegou ao castelo já mandando chamar pela esposa e filha que foram mais do que rápido recepcionar o homem com abraços fortes e calorosos. Satoru acompanhou de perto com um sorriso singelo em seus lábios. A cena era deveras linda e agradava a qualquer um que assistisse. Contudo, sentia um aperto forte em seu peito. Não entendia o porquê, mas de certa forma sentia inveja de Akane e tudo o que pode pensar foi na falta que sentia de seu pai. Estaria este bem em casa, no aconchego do abraço de sua mãe? O Xogum se soltou de sua filha e de sua mulher, formou um semblante sereno e confortador e olhou para o moreno que assistia a cena a distancia.

– Satoru-san, aproxime-se meu rapaz. – obedecendo à ordem lhe dada, Satoru se aproximou do homem, ajoelhando-se a frente de seu superior, recebendo em seus cabelos um afago carinhoso do mais velho. – Agradeço por montar guarda e cuidar de minha filha e minha mulher, mas nesse momento sua família precisa mais de você do que nós.

– Desculpe senhor, mas não entendo o que quer dizer. – Satoru sentiu seu coração apertar forte como nunca sentiu antes. Sua frase saiu falha e compreensiva aos olhos do xogum em relação aos pensamentos que começavam a brotar na mente do moreno.

– Satoru... – o Tokugawa respirou fundo e ajoelhou a frente de Satoru, levando suas mãos aos ombros do moreno. – Seu pai lutou bravamente, mas... Não conseguiu resistir a uma flechada no peito e faleceu em meus braços.

Satoru não falou nada, o ar foi ficando escasso e sua respiração passou a ficar descompassada. Levantou-se, atordoado, junto ao xogum, e sem falar absolutamente nada, se retirou do castelo às pressas. Queria chorar, mas não queria se mostrar frágil a frente de Akane e seus superiores, então a alternativa foi correr, correr para fora do castelo, para longe de Akane, para a casa de seus pais, onde sua mãe chorava desesperada, agarrada ao corpo sem vida de seu marido, junto a suas irmãs e seu avô.

Entrou exasperado na casa, chamando a atenção dos que ali estavam. Ajoelhou ao lado de sua mãe, avistando os olhos negros e chorosos o encarar, pedindo para que tudo aquilo fosse uma peripécia de mal gosto de algum youkai ou apenas um pesadelo, que logo ela acordaria que seu marido estaria ao seu lado no futon. Mas não era uma brincadeira de baixo calão de um youkai ou um pesadelo, era real, nunca mais poderiam ver o sorriso orgulhoso ou vitorioso do Okabe e isso machucava cada coração ali.

Satoru desvencilhou os braços de sua mão do corpo morto de seu pai com muito custo e a abraçou com força, deixando-a despejar toda a sua tristeza em seu peito, molhando o quimono. Sentia seu coração ser fatiado inúmeras vezes, mas tinha que ser forte, tinha que agüentar, tinha que dar suporte para sua família que precisava dele naquele momento tão difícil que iriam passar juntos.

Com a ajuda de seu avô e seu cunhado, Satoru conseguiu tirar as suas duas irmãs e sua mãe de casa. Satoru arrumara a armadura de seu pai, retirou a ponta da flecha que estava fincada dentro do corpo de seu pai. Colocara o capacete pertencente ao seu uniforme de General por sobre a cabeça de seu pai. A espada foi embainhada novamente, colocada por sobre o peito do falecido e as mãos do mesmo por sobre a arma branca.

– Vovô... Pode me deixar um instante sozinho com ele? – Satoru perguntou ao ancião que nada falou, apenas confirmou com um movimento de cabeça e saiu da sala da casa, deixando Satoru sozinho com os restos mortais de seu pai.

Sentindo seu coração falhar ao ver o que ele menos queria que acontecesse, Satoru deixou que sua angustia fosse derramada por fim, estava sozinho, estava apenas ele e o corpo de seu pai, ninguém o veria chorando. Chorou, agarrou-se ao corpo do pai, desesperado. Sabe Budah como ele rezou para que seu pai voltasse vivo, poderia ter ferimentos, seqüelas, mas que estivesse vivo, mas seus pedidos não foram ouvidos, não deram atenção para sua aflição. Alguns minutos se passaram e o rapaz já estava mais calmo, não negava que doía de mais, mas poderia seguir em frente e ajudar sua família a passar por esse acontecimento terrível.

Satoru secou as lágrimas, respirou fundo, chamou pelo cunhado e este ajudou a retirar o corpo de dentro da casa. Seguiram para o cemitério, onde outras tantas pessoas tinham de enfrentar igual dor. Como prometido, o Xogum mandou realizar um funeral digno de imperador para cada um dos guerreiros que deram sua vida para proteger o clã Tokugawa e o país. E não foi diferente com o pai de Satoru.

O corpo do Okabe foi enterrado, Satoru sentia os olhares de pena das outras famílias e recebia as condolências de todos, inclusive do xogum e sua família. Akane parou a frente do moreno, fez uma reverencia e sorriu tentando confortá-lo. Apoio. Era o que o moreno precisava.

A morena havia notado os olhos de o moreno estar levemente rosados, sinal de que ele já havia chorado a morte de seu ente querido perdido, mas parecia que ele ainda não havia soltado toda a sua dor. Vê-lo no estado em que se encontrava a fez pensar se os papeis estivessem invertidos. Se Satoru fosse o moribundo e fosse Okabe-san o que tivesse de dar suporte a família. A garota não conseguiu resistir a tal pensamento e passou a chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mangas de seu quimono roxo, tendo seus ombros abraçados por sua mãe que a tirou dali em uma carruagem, onde o xogum já as esperava.

Satoru não estava suportando mais, aquele teste psicológico já poderia acabar e encerrar seu sofrimento. Seu pai já poderia levantar de onde estava para criticá-lo por chorar, ele já poderia deixar que o sofrimento de sua mãe e suas irmãs acabasse ali mesmo. Mas, nada mudava, o corpo continuava inerte, as lágrimas incessantes de suas irmãs Sayuri e Asuka eram intermináveis e sua mãe, Takane, continuava. A dor continuaria para o resto de suas vidas.

Tudo saiu como o prometido e os corpos foram enterrados. Satoru ajudou sua família a chegarem a sua casa. Debilitada, Satoru acompanhou sua mãe até o quarto da mesma, ajudando-a no que ela precisasse até que esta adormeceu de tão cansada. Vendo que suas irmãs estavam bem, Asuka tinha seu noivo para confortá-la e Sayuri tinha o avô deles para apoiá-la. Não precisavam mais dele.

– Eu... Estou voltando para o castelo. – Satoru disse parando ao batente da porta da saída da casa de costas para o interior e para quem estivesse na casa.

– Mas Satoru, a mamãe precisa de você! – Sayuri disse se aproximando do irmão. – Fique apenas essa noite ao menos, vai ser difícil para ela.

– É difícil para mim também! – exclamou. – Ela vai saber onde me encontrar se quiser falar comigo.

Sem falar mais nada, saiu da casa partiu andando sem rumo. Não havia pegado um cavalo para voltar ao vilarejo, então teria de voltar a pé. No meio do caminho, já cansado e se sentindo torturado, se sentou ao pé de uma árvore, e ali soltou mais de seu sofrimento. Lágrimas, gritos e socos pareciam não ser suficiente para aliviar seu coração. Dera tanto soco na pobre e inocente arvore que a natureza tratou de vingar o ser fazendo ferindo Satoru, que nem ao menos sentiu a dor do corte em seus dedos. As lágrimas não mais eram contidas, desciam em cascata dos olhos negros e agora tristes.

– Satoru! – o rapaz ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz feminina ao longe. Achou ser uma de suas irmãs ou sua mãe, então em um súbito, levantou-se, limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, respirou fundo e voltou a seguir a trilha que levava para o castelo. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver que não eram suas parentas que o chamava, mas Akane, montada em Tatsu e se aproximando dele. – Sinto muito pelo seu pai.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu simplesmente, cabisbaixo, querendo esconder a face inchada pelas lágrimas.

Akane desmontou de Tatsu um tanto desajeitada, segurou nas rédeas do cavalo e se aproximou mais do moreno puxando o animal consigo. A morena levou sua mão livre de encontro à mão ferida tem ter ciência do ferimento, mas logo notou a vermelhidão dos dedos do rapaz e olhou para ele, preocupada.

– Seus dedos... Estão sangrando... – ela disse pausadamente tentando pegar na mão ensangüentada, mas o rapaz, em um movimento rápido, afastou seus dígitos avermelhados.

– Não é nada que deva se preocupar, Hime-san! – Satoru disse passando a voltar a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Akane, ainda preocupada, seguia Satoru, calada, olhando para o sangue seco dos dedos do rapaz. Quando chegaram ao castelo, Satoru passou Akane à frente de si, enquanto um empregado levava o cavalo de volta para o estábulo. Ao jardim, senhor e senhora Tokugawa, entregues a caricias e em um ar romântico, notaram a chegada da filha e de seu guarda-costas. Com uma reverencia simples, os recém-chegados ao castelo, cumprimentaram os mais velhos e seguiram para o outro jardim do castelo, ao outro estremo do terreno.

Aparentando-se estar mais calmo, Satoru observou Akane sentar-se em frente ao lago do jardim e se sentou ao lado da morena assim como a mesma o havia pedido. Ambos olhavam calados para a água límpida à frente dos dois corpos pensativos. Satoru sofrendo calado e Akane tentando achar um jeito de fazer o sofrimento do moreno ao menos diminuir.

– _Tenho que mudar isso de uma vez por todas._ – pensou a morena olhando de canto para o rapaz.

Impulsivamente, a morena pegou a mão ferida de Satoru e levou até a água do lago, tirando o sangue da mão do moreno. Em compensação as maçãs do rosto do moreno estavam prendendo o sangue por de trás da pele alva. Ele não entendia se a delicadeza para com ele era por pena por ele ter pedido o pai ou fosse o natural de Akane, mas mesmo assim não ira perguntar, aceitaria os curativos que ela começava a fazer.

Não demorou muito e a morena já havia tirado todo o sangue seco, a mesma olhou para o rapaz de 18 anos esboçando um sorriso doce, dando certo conforto para ele.

– Eu sei que deve me achar uma garota mimada por ter muitos privilégios que outras garotas não têm, mas acredite, meus sentimentos e meus dizeres são sinceros. – a garota ponderou soltando a sorrir para ele assistindo a expressão espantada de Satoru. – E é com essa mesma sinceridade que digo que... Que eu... Apaixonei-me por você naquele dia de neve. Que... Que eu guardei com carinho aquele lindo lírio rosado que me deu.

– Guardou o lírio? – Satoru perguntou surpreso e não conseguindo conter o sorriso largo.

– Guardei. – Akane respondeu sorrindo e acariciando a mão ferida de Satoru sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar. – Bom... Não garanto que ela esteja em bom estado, pois faz anos que você a me deu, mas... Os restos dela ainda estão guardados. – acrescentou e riu junto ao moreno.

– Eu... Tinha uma intenção ao lhe dar aquela flor. – Satoru comentou desviando, sem graça, o olhar para algumas pétalas de cerejeiras que caíram sobre a água do lago. – Era um pedido mudo para que eu pudesse me aproximar mais de você. – Satoru se aproximou ainda mais de Akane, voltando a encarar os olhos amendoados da garota que brilhavam mais do que a lua no céu.

E sem falar mais nada, Satoru se aproximou mais, ficando a milímetros de Akane. A garota sentia a aproximação do maior e corava mais a cada milímetro que ele avançava em sua direção. Seu coração estava tão acelerado quanto o pequeno coraçãozinho de um coelho encurralado por uma raposa. Sua respiração estava ofegante e não deixava de desejar que a aproximação diminuísse mais.

– E quero sempre estar com você. – completou o moreno, encerrando a distando, colando seus lábios finos aos da morena.

Satoru acariciou o rosto da morena que relaxou ao sentir o segundo contato com o moreno. A língua aveludada de Satoru pediu passagem para os lábios ainda acanhados de Akane, mas a mesma aceirou aprofundar o beijo e cedeu. As línguas de encontraram, o ar de ambos foi solto eu nunca coloque este mesmo que não perceberam ter prendido – e sentira a delicia do primeiro beijo. Necessitado e apaixonado.

As línguas massageavam uma a outra de maneira calma, no intuito de sentirem o sentimento que sentiam saltar de seus peitos e gritar, grito este que apenas os dois ouviriam. Satoru levou sua mão a nuca de Akane, puxando ainda mais para si, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo a garota de pele alva soltar um baixo gemido por entre o beijo. Ela levou a mão ao ombro de Satoru para ter um apoio e não encerrar o beijo antes do esperado. Mas o ar ficou escasso e sentindo a falta deste, ambos se separam.

Sentindo que estavam sendo observados, olharam para trás espantados. Avistam uma das empregadas, uma dama de companhia de Akane e conselheira. Cabelos longos e negros com uma franja caindo-lhe sobre a testa. Seus olhos negros estavam espantados com a cena que presenciou. Seus lábios finos levemente entreabertos com a surpresa. Trajava um quimono simples na cor vermelha e gueta em seus pés.

– Ela... Ela vai... – Satoru pareceu querer levantar, mas foi impedido por Akane.

A empregada fez sua expressão espantada desaparecer, tomando uma expressão simples e doce, sorrindo gentilmente para a princesa e seu guarda-costas e fez uma reverencia formal. Satoru estava confuso e deixava isso transparecer em sua expressão. A dama de companhia de Akane se retirou com um olhar cúmplice correspondido pela princesa e desapareceu, deixando os dois a sós, novamente.

– Eu... Ela... Ela vai contar ao seu pai... – Satoru disse confuso olhando para Akane que riu baixinho e debochado.

– Não vai. – Akane confortou o moreno acariciando as costas das mãos deste. – Ela é Shirohara Arisa. Minha dama de companhia e minha melhor amiga, ela não vai contar, eu tenho certeza.

Sentindo a confiança que a morena depositava na dama de companhia, Satoru se acalmou, sorriu docemente para Akane e selou seus lábios aos da morena novamente. Era um amor proibido, ambos sabiam, mas não tinha como conter seus sentimentos, ainda mais sabendo que eram correspondidos, eles tinham de tentar, mesmo as escondidas. Eles sabiam que as conseqüências poderiam ser as piores se o romance fosse descoberto, mas o amor deles falava mais alto.


	4. Negai

**Capítulo # O3 – Negai.**

**

* * *

**

A guerra contra os clãs inimigos continuava sangrenta, mas o clã Tokugawa com os seus clãs aliados sempre voltavam vitoriosos. Mesmo que uns ou outros perdessem a vida na batalha, a vitória não deixava de ser comemorada. Afinal, aqueles que levaram flechadas, tiros de espingarda a queima roupa ou cortes profundos de espada deram suas vidas pela vitória, e teriam suas histórias contadas por gerações por filhos, netos ou bisnetos.

O clima de comemoração era diferente para a princesa Akane, ela estava animada e procurava o melhor presente para entregar ao seu amado Satoru, apesar de aquele dia o deixar confuso de qual sentimento ele deveria sentir, afinal era aniversário do casal e também aniversário de morte do pai do Okabe. Como sempre, o moreno estava no encalço da princesa e não teria como ela escolher um presente adequado, cabia ela solicitar a ajuda de alguém de sua confiança que a ajudara tantas vezes.

– Arisa-chan! – chamou a morena observando a dama de companhia a arrumar seus quimonos. A outra morena, trajando um quimono de cor creme, então desviou seus olhos negros de seus afazeres e os direcionou para os olhos amendoados de sua amiga, que trajava um quimono azul-marinho por cima de um quimono branco, enxergando-a fazer um sinal para que se aproximasse.

– Sim, Hime-san. – Arisa deixou os quimonos de lado, se aproximou da princesa e ajoelhou para ficar ao lado da mesma. – O que deseja?

– Pode fazer um grande favor para mim? – perguntou a Tokugawa com um sorriso largo nos lábios contagiando a dama de companhia que sem pensar duas vezes em aceitar. – Pois bem, quero que vá ao vilarejo e faça o seguinte...

Ouvindo os cochichos da namorada do lado de fora do cômodo, Satoru sorriu bobamente. Sabia que ela estava armando alguma coisa para aquele dia, até por que, além de ser o aniversário de morte de seu pai, era aniversário de namoro do casal. Não conseguiu entender o que a namorada dizia a sua dama de companhia, mas para que se importar tanto em descobrir, se fosse um presente, ele ganharia naquele mesmo dia, não teria por que ter pressa, apesar de estar muito curioso.

A porta do shouji do cômodo se abriu e de lá saiu Arisa, a morena fez uma reverencia ao moreno enquanto dizia um "bom dia" e o cumprimento e reverencia foi imitado pelo guarda-costas da princesa. Não conversaram, foi apenas isso, ela se afastou a passos normais, não lentos, não rápidos, normais. Percebendo que estava sozinha com Satoru, Akane o chama para dentro do cômodo e, sem hesitar, Satoru entra no lugar. Arrastou a porta, entrou e a fechou atrás de si, se aproximou de Akane e se sentou no tatame ao lado da garota.

– O que deseja fazer hoje, Hime-san? – perguntou Satoru olhando para a namorada com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Hoje não quero fazer nada! Vamos ficar no castelo. – a Tokugawa respondeu simplesmente enquanto penteava seus cabelos.

Com um movimento de cabeça, Satoru aceita. Ficara observando a movimentação da morena ao pentear seus fios longos, brilhantes e negros. Estava ele hipnotizado com cada gesto da garota, a delicadeza com a qual ela segurava o pente de marfim, com a sutileza que ela usava para conduzir aquele material desde o topo de sua cabeça até as pontas. Um pouco atrapalhada, até por que, quem fazia este trabalho para ela era Arisa, mas um dia teria de fazer por si só, nem que fosse uma vez. Frustrada, Akane para de pentear seu cabelo, apóia o pente e suas mãos sobre seu colo coberto pelos quimonos e soltar um suspiro derrotado.

Segurando o riso, Satoru se aproximou mais de Akane, tirou-lhe o pente de suas mãos e se colocou atrás de sua amada protegida, passando a pentear os fios longos com calma e gentileza, passando seu carinho para a mesma. Sentindo tudo o que Satoru queria passar a ela, Akane fecha seus olhos e deixa escapar um gemido baixo por seus lábios rosados, fazendo crescer um sorriso de canto em Satoru.

– Hime-san... Está bom assim? – ele perguntou afinando a voz tentando imitar Arisa, fazendo Akane rir.

– Está sim. – ela respondeu entre risos, inclinou todo o seu corpo para trás colando suas costas com o peitoral de Satoru, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo. – Muito bom, devo dizer.

– Fico feliz. – disse Satoru envolvendo a cintura da garota com seus braços fortes, puxando-a ainda mais para si, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo uma trilha de selinhos até chegar aos lábios da garota, iniciando um beijo casto.

O beijo iria se intensificar se não fosse pelos passos que escutaram vir do corredor, os sobressaltando. A garota se sentou direito no tatame, pegou o pente e passava por seu cabelo jogado para frente. Satoru se afastou, sentando-se no tatame próximo a porta do quarto, corado e segurando o riso. Não demorou e a porta do quarto foi aberta, aparecendo uma mulher de um pouco mais de idade. Cabelos curtos e negros, olhos castanhos, trajando um quimono simples de cor lilás. Era Kyoku Keda, a dama de companhia de Ayame, a mulher do xogum e mãe de Akane.

– Akane-Hime-san, Ayame-san pede a presença de Okabe-san em seus aposentos. – mulher disse fazendo uma reverencia depois olhando para Satoru.

Estranhando o moreno se levanta de onde estava sentado, faz uma reverencia formal para Akane e uma reverencia mais simples para a empregada, logo abandonou o cômodo seguindo para o quarto de Ayame. Keda se adentrou ao quarto fechando a porta, ajoelhou ao lado de Akane sorrindo gentilmente.

– Akane-Hime-san, Ayame-sama disse que já sabe do seu... "Envolvimento" com Satoru. – Keda comenta simplesmente, espantando a morena.

– O que? Ela... Como? – confusa Akane questionou olhando desesperada para a dama de companhia de sua mãe.

– Não se alarme Hime-san! Ayame-san pediu para lhe assegurar que nada será dito para Tokugawa-san. – sussurrou para que mais ninguém ouvisse além da princesa. Não que mais alguém tivesse no quarto, afinal só tinha as duas ali, mas alguém poderia passar no corredor e ouvir.

– Como ela descobriu? – perguntou à morena mais nova ainda espantada. – Quem a contou?

– Ninguém. Ela disse que viu a Hime-san e Okabe-san trocando olhares significativos há alguns dias e que percebeu ambos agindo estranhamente. – Keda levantou se colocando atrás de Akane, pegando um Hashi, prendendo o cabelo da morena com habilidade de anos de prática.

– Por favor, Kyoku-san! Não deixe que meu pai descubra... Ele sempre diz que eu tenho que me casar com um príncipe, mais não é isso que eu quero, eu amo Satoru, é com ele que quero ficar. – Akane suplicou exasperada segurando as duas mãos da mulher entre as suas. – Não sei do que ele é capaz se descobrir, por favor, não deixe que ele descubra.

– Acalme-se, Hime-san! Se ele não descobriu até agora, não será por mim, nem pela Ayame-sama que ele saberá. – ponderou a mulher sorrindo acalmando a morena. – Agora me conte tudo.

Enquanto Akane contava animada sobre suas escapadas com Satoru, Arisa voltava com os pedidos da princesa embrulhados e em seus braços depois de desmontar do cavalo. A morena correu para o quarto da princesa encontrando-a junto a Keda.

– Conseguiu tudo? – perguntou Akane ansiosa.

– Sim, Hime-san! – Arisa entrega a encomenda para a amiga que apressada, se levanta, pega o embrulho e o guarda dentro do guarda-roupa embutido na parede.

– Obrigada Arisa! Keda-san! – Akane reverencia as duas depois de guardar o embrulho longo em seu guarda-roupa. – Mas agora preciso estar sozinha quando ele voltar.

– Ah, Sim... Claro. – as duas damas de companhia saíram do quarto após uma reverencia e deixaram a garota sozinha.

Satoru já havia visitado sua sogra e descoberta por ela que a mulher sabia e aprovava o romance da filha com ele. Soube que desde que eles eram pequenos, a mulher imaginava os dois juntos, não como amigos, mas como casal como estava planejando ser. Abençoou o namoro, mesmo sem o consentimento do pai que nem imaginava o que ambos faziam. E então, deixou os aposentos de sua sogra tão perdido em pensamentos que nem sequer havia notado que passara ao lado de Arisa e Keda.

Quando percebeu, estava parado em frente ao quarto de sua amada, via a sombra dela, parada, mexendo na manga de seu quimono. Aparentava nervosismo com algo. Resolveu entrar e assim o fez. Arrastou a porta do shouji e Akane o olhou diretamente nos olhos, sorrindo logo em seguida. Satoru fechou a porta, se aproximou se ajoelhando ao lado da morena, que lhe acariciou os fios negros, passando a acariciar a face alva que corou com o contato.

– O que Okaa-san queria com você? – perguntou e ele sorriu de canto.

– Disse que já sabe do nosso namoro e que o abençoa. – respondeu simplesmente. – Nada que você já não saiba. – completou e Akane riu.

Satoru se ajeitou melhor sobre o tatame e Akane apoiou seu corpo no do moreno. Recostou sua cabeça no peitoral sentindo os batimentos compassados de Satoru por sobre o quimono negro que este vestia. O moreno levou sua mão direita ao rosto corado de Akane, prendeu levemente o queixo da garota com o indicador e o polegar e levantou o rosto da mesma na direção de seu rosto, ficando a fita-la sorrir gentilmente, correspondendo o gesto. Aproximou-se lentamente e selou seus lábios gentilmente sentindo-a relaxar em seus braços e os acariciar.

Não foi um beijo como o que queriam ter, foi apenas um colar de lábios e logo se afastaram, olhando um para o outro com ternura e paixão. Não agüentando mais a ansiedade, Akane se separou rapidamente de Satoru o espantando, levantou-se de onde estava, chegou ao seu guarda-roupa retirando o embrulho de lá. Era óbvio que era uma espada, o que deixou o moreno ainda mais confuso. Akane se ajoelhou a frente de Satoru entregando-lhe o embrulho de tecido.

– Akane... O que... – ele começou a pergunta, mas não pode terminá-la, Akane apoiou seu indicador e dedo médio por sobre os lábios do rapaz, o interrompendo.

– Abra depois te explico. – ela pediu e ele começou a desembrulhar o presente.

Uma espada aparente velha ao primeiro olhar. Conservada, com certeza, mas velha. A bainha era negra e reluzente, tinha alguns arranhões, sinal de que já houvera sido usada. O cabo era firme, na cor roxa com um pingente vermelho na ponta. Satoru desembainhou a espada que reluziu no ambiente e mostrava-se afiada e nova.

– Nossa... Akane... É lindo. – o moreno disse maravilhado com a arma branca.

– Era do meu avô, vovó disse que ele queria que o neto tomasse posse da arma sem que papai descobrisse. – explicou Akane olhando para a espada que fora novamente embainhada. – Como sou a única neta, foi entregue a mim sem que papai soubesse.

Satoru colocou a arma a sua frente, entre ele e Akane e ficou a prestar atenção no que a morena dizia.

– Como não teria de muita serventia para mim, deixei-a guardada, até que você reapareceu em minha vida. Mandei-a ao ferreiro e pedi que a concertasse. E ai está ela, como nova. – completou Akane percebendo o olhar admirado de Satoru. – E é sua.

– O que? Minha? – Questionou Satoru assustado. – Não, Akane... Não! É uma herança de seu avô, não posso aceitar.

– Claro que pode. – a garota pegou a espada e estendeu para o namorado. – Ela era minha por herança, não tem serventia para uma princesa que não sabe lutar, mas tem serventia ao seu companheiro guerreiro. Por favor, aceite.

Se muitas escolhas, Satoru aceita. O moreno prende a espada em seu quimono, junto a sua outra espada. Leva sua mão direita em direção a mão direita de Akane, a puxando com força, abraçando-a com a mesma intensidade. Feliz, Akane corresponde o abraço, não tão forte quanto o de Satoru, a força dela não tinha nem comparação com a do namorado, mas mesmo assim o moreno sentia o carinho e o amor que ela queria transmitir a ele pelo abraço.

– Vamos! Agora eu quero sair de casa! – ela comenta em tom brincalhão rindo baixinho junto ao namorado.

– E aonde quer ir? – perguntou o moreno levantando-se, estendendo a mão para a garota, que aceita o gesto e se levanta também.

– Quero ir à colina das Sakuragi. A mesma que fomos logo quando você foi designado meu guarda-costas. – ela explicou fazendo um sorriso enorme nascer nos lábios do moreno.

Saíram do quarto, passando em frente à sala de reuniões onde o xogum conversava sobre assuntos banais com o novo general, o substituto do pai de Satoru. A princesa notificou ao pai que sairia com Satoru para cavalgar e este apenas aceitou com um acendo da cabeça. A morena e seu guarda-costas cumprimentaram o general com uma reverencia e logo rumaram para o estábulo.

Montada em Tatsu novamente, como no dia em que reencontrou Satoru, Akane rumou para o portão de entrada do castelo, seguida de perto pelo moreno, montado em Akashi. Atravessaram com apenas o trotar dos cavalos, não tinham pressa, tinham tempo suficiente para ficarem juntos, mas no meio do caminho, Akane puxa as rédeas do cavalo, o fazendo parar.

– Akane? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Satoru questionou parando Akashi ao lado de Tatsu.

– Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu virando-se para o moreno. – Antes de ir para a colina, podemos dar uma passada no cemitério, no seu vilarejo?

– Akane, lá não é lugar para um passeio de uma princesa. Desculpe, mas não... Vamos direto para a colina das Sakuragi. – Negou Satoru sério. Akane suspirou pesadamente, contrariada, tinha de insistir.

– Por favor, Satoru. Eu sei que não me quer lá, mas... É importante! – insistiu vendo o namorado contrariado soltar um suspiro pesado, semelhante ao que soltou.

– O que é tão importante que tenha a tratar lá que não pode deixar para outro dia Akane? – perguntou Satoru olhando de canto para a namorada, mais sério que o seu habitual, e isso assustava a morena.

– É que... Eu... – Nervosa com o olhar do namorado, a morena hesita. Talvez fosse melhor não contrariar tanto o moreno... Ele parecia tão diferente de si quando ficava sério. Mas... Era o que ela queria, tinha que pedir ao menos uma vez mais. – Quero... Prestar uma homenagem ao meu sogro em seu aniversario de morte.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Akane, Satoru se espantou. Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se levemente, olhando para o caminho que ainda teriam de percorrer. Tudo passou a sua mente novamente. A chegada do xogum ao castelo, a noticia que mais temia a chegada à casa de seus pais e a vista do corpo morto de seu pai. Lutou tanto para manter esquecida essas imagens, até que só um pedido de Akane o fizesse relembrar o momento em que mais sofreu.

– Satoru... – a garota chamou o namorado, acanhada. Sem responder, Satoru atiça o cavalo a voltar a andar, sem entender a atitude do moreno, a garota permanece parada com Tatsu, vendo o moreno se afastar.

– Vamos, não queria ir ao cemitério? Pois vamos até lá! – exclamou o moreno sem parar de caminhar com o cavalo.

Akane nada disse, atiçou Tatsu a voltar a andar e passou a cavalgar ao lado de Satoru. Percorreram o caminho todo com apenas o som das patas dos cavalos se encontrando com a terra da trilha. Satoru estava preso em suas lembranças e sua expressão era unicamente séria, o que incomodava Akane. Ela sabia que só o dia já o deixaria diferente, mas teve de incentivar ainda mais aquela situação fazendo aquele pedido.

Chegaram ao cemitério, à frente do mesmo, desmontaram de seus cavalos, e amarraram-nos a frente, entraram no lugar observando que algumas pessoas tiveram a mesma idéia que a morena e prestavam seu respeito pelos guerreiros. Aproximaram-se cautelosamente da cova do Okabe falecido, Satoru tinha seus músculos tensionados a cada passo que dava em direção a cova.

Não demorou em que os dois logo estivessem em frente à lápide improvisada com o nome do falecido. "Okabe Akira. Nesshin'na otou-san, yasashii sugata, moderu no ko to ippan ni hirui no nai." (Um pai dedicado, um marido apaixonado, um filho exemplar e um general inigualável.) Era o que estava escrito na lápide. Ao ler os escritos, Satoru deu um passo para trás, desviando o olhar da lápide, enquanto que Akane se ajoelhada em frente à cova. De dentro da manga de seu quimono, tirou uma caixinha de Senko. Acendeu um dos incensos e prendendo o cabinho na terra por sobre a terra que cobria o corpo.

Afastou-se minimamente, levantando-se, colocando-se ao lado de Satoru. Este sentia um nó crescer em sua garganta, tinha que se mostrar forte para a amada, não sabia o quanto agüentaria, mas tinha de conseguir. Akane, por sua vez, juntou as mãos em frente seu rosto delicado, abaixou minimamente a cabeça enquanto fechava seus olhos, começando a rezar pela alma do sogro falecido. Satoru observou a ação da morena de canto de olho, acabou por imitar a atitude da morena. Não agüentou mais, por mais que tinha de se mostrar forte, não conseguia. Era seu pai, não tinha como não sentir saudades, não tinha como não impedir as lágrimas que logo brotaram por seus olhos, agora fechados.

Antes que Akane percebesse, Satoru terminou sua reza, secou as lágrimas, com as mãos, mas não conseguiria esconder seu rosto levemente inchado. Virou-se de costas para a cova e deu dois passos para frente. Esta movimentação do moreno chamou a atenção da morena, que logo encerrou a reza e fez uma reverencia para a cova. A garota deu alguns passos rápidos e alcançou o moreno.

– Agora podemos ir para a colina. – comentou Akane recebendo o olhar simples de Satoru. Ele ainda estava mal com a visita ao cemitério.

Satoru ajudou Akane a montar em Tatsu, tropeçou em uma pedrinha, mas mesmo corado com o descuido, não olhou de novo para Akane, sabia que ela riria do quão desajeitado ele era. Um fato, ele sabia, era genético, mas não reclamava, não tinha como mudar isso. Montou em Akashi e os dois rumaram, mais do que rápido, para as colinas. A mesma colina onde descobriram o amor nascendo em seus corações.

Parecendo mais calmo, Satoru parecia desafiar Akane indiretamente com Akashi ultrapassando Tatsu. A morena, não gostando de ficar por trás, atiçou seu cavalo a correr mais, ultrapassou Satoru e chegou à colina.

– Perdeu de novo, Satoru! – zombou a morena enquanto acariciava o pescoço de Tatsu.

– Injusto! Exijo uma revanche. – ele brincou enquanto desmontava do cavalo.

Ele seguiu para perto de Tatsu, levou suas mãos a cintura da morena, puxando-a para si, tirando-a de cima do cavalo. Colocou-a no chão a sua frente, a garota leva suas mãos aos ombros fortes de Satoru para se apoiar enquanto este a envolvia a cintura com seus braços fortes. Seus rostos se aproximaram, e logos seus lábios se encontraram em um colar simples.

A língua de Satoru não demorou a pedir passagem e ter a mesma concedida de imediato pela morena que abrigou a língua aveludada do mesmo em sua boca. A língua dela massageava-se com a aveludada do moreno que soltava grunhidos de satisfação com o contato entre os corpos. A mão direita do moreno acariciava lentamente as costas de Akane enquanto a mão esquerda se direcionou a nuca da garota, puxando-a mais para sim, intensificando mais o beijo.

As mãos de Akane acariciavam o pescoço do rapaz, arrancando arrepios por todo o corpo do rapaz, fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer da espinha dorsal até o baixo ventre do mesmo, onde se instalou. Sentindo as sensações mudarem, o moreno desce suas mãos para o quadril de Akane, puxando-a para o seu colo. Percebendo a movimentação, Akane enlaça o pescoço de Satoru com seus braços sem encerrar o beijo.

Com a garota em seu colo, Satoru levou Akane até a Sakuragi mais próxima ajoelhando próxima a raiz, fazendo a garota sentar sobre seu colo com suas pernas em cada lado de seu quadril, que acabaram por enlaçar sua cintura. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, até que os lábios finos e levemente avermelhados de Satoru fazem uma trilha dos lábios da morena até seu pescoço. Akane soltava gemidos baixos em agrado aos beijos e as caricias.

A mão direita de Satoru passou a descer pelas laterais do corpo delicado da morena, alcançou o Datejime de cor rosa, desatando o no soltando-o, deixando que o tecido caísse no chão. Akane também não ficou parada e passou a desatar o nó do Obi que prendia o quimono do rapaz deixando o mesmo frouxo exibindo parcialmente o quimono branco que ele vestia por debaixo do quimono negro. Com as suas mãos, a morena escorrega o quimono do rapaz pelos ombros, passando pelos braços até que este chega à grama verde.

O mesmo fez o moreno com o quimono que a garota vestia, fazendo cair na grama, não demorou e ele, entre beijos e chupões no pescoço da garota, desatava o nó do Obi que prendia o segundo quimono, fazendo aparecer parcialmente o corpo alvo da morena. O mesmo fez Akane com relação ao Obi do segundo quimono deixando exposto o peitoral alvo de Satoru.

Satoru encerra as caricias, queria ver o corpo de sua amada, precisava ver sentir, tocar, mais do que já desejava de uns tempos para cá. Deslizou o quimono observando cada detalhe do corpo agora exposto da morena.

Satoru observava o corpo de Akane com admiração. Há tempos desejava poder tocar mais o corpo da amada alem de carícias simples e beijos apaixonados, queria-a para si, queria-a sob seu corpo chamando por ele, clamando por mais prazer. E parece que o seu maior desejos estava para acontecer.

– Satoru... – Akane chamou o moreno com suas maçãs mais rosadas do que o normal. – Não me olhe assim, me envergonha.

– Desculpe querida... – ele se aproximou mais selando novamente seus lábios. O moreno levou sua mão aos ombros da garota, acariciando o mesmo antes de atingir a pele alva da garota.

Satoru levou suas mãos calejadas pela espada para o interior do quimono branco de Akane, acariciando o ombro da morena por debaixo do tecido fino, sentindo-a tencionar enquanto ele deslizava o quimono da garota pelos braços finos e delicados, sentindo-a tremer. Percebendo as reações da morena, Satoru encerra novamente o beijo e Akane solta um grunhido em desagrado.

– Akane... Se não quiser, não vou forçar você! – ponderou o moreno, olhando diretamente nos olhos amendoados de Akane. Ela desviou o olhar para a grama, mexendo nervosamente seus dedos sobre o que ainda restava do tecido em sue corpo.

– Mas eu... Mas eu quero... – ela disse acanhada voltando a olhar para Satoru. – Eu quero ser sua, Satoru, não importa o que seja preciso para isso.

Satoru apenas sorriu para a morena, acariciando o rosto dela, se aproximou mais de Akane cautelosamente, com a mão que estava sobre o rosto da morena virou a face levemente rosada de Akane para a direita e passou a dar mais outros beijos e chupões no pescoço da garota. Akane sentia sensações novas e variadas com cada carícia diferente que recebia de Satoru, por mais que sentisse um pouco de medo, por mais que não quisesse sentir dor, Akane queria sentir-se completamente de Satoru, não adiantaria ser apenas namorada dele, mesmo sem o consentimento dos pais de ambas as partes, mas mesmo assim, iria arriscar, iria entregar sua pureza, sua virgindade, para o homem que mais amava e que queria passar toda sua vida, ou se possível, a eternidade.

Satoru já havia retirado o quimono de Akane por completo, e este tecido estava estirado no chão como um lençol grande e largo. Entretida com os beijos, Akane se deixava guiar por Satoru, sentindo-se um pouco mais segura do que queria. Satoru puxou o corpo nu de Akane, fazendo-a sentar por sobre seu baixo ventre desperto, mesmo com seu Hakama cobrindo a ereção desperta do moreno.

Akane envolveu o pescoço de Satoru com seus braços, voltando os lábios do moreno em um beijo intenso e despudorado. Enquanto correspondia o beijo, o Okabe desatou o nó de seu Hakama e, fazendo este ficar frouxo e só não cair por que o corpo de Akane prendia. Fez uma trilha de beijos até o ouvido esquerdo da morena, e quando alcança essa parte, passa a morder o lóbulo do mesmo, arrancando um gemido arrastado e baixo de Akane.

Ele deita o corpo de Akane sobre o quimono estirado na grama, continuando ajoelhado. Logo fica de pé e retira a ultima peça que lhe impedisse de ficar completamente exposto, deixando o Hakama sobre as outras peças de suas vestimentas. Ainda um pouco receosa, Akane observava Satoru se ajoelhar a frente dela enquanto ela pressionava as pernas uma a outra, fazendo o moreno rir baixinho do acanhamento dela.

– Calma... – ele disse se aproximando, apoiando cada uma de suas mãos sobre os joelhos de Akane.

– Sim... – ela murmurou corada, vendo Satoru afastar as pernas da garota, encaixando seu corpo entre as mesmas.

Ele se aproximou mais, praticamente colando seu corpo ao da morena, sentindo-a soltar um gemido baixo, suas respirações se chocavam ao corpo a sua frente. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente e as caricias pelo corpo frágil da garota, feitas por Satoru, fazia com que ela se distraísse do que estava para acontecer. As mãos grandes e fortes do rapaz de 19 anos conseguiam ter a delicadeza e leveza suficiente para fazer a morena relaxar e se entregar de vez.

Satoru então se afastou minimamente, descendo os beijos para o pescoço até chegar aos mamilos da garota. Ele chupava e mordia levemente o biquinho do seio direito enquanto brincava com o esquerdo, logo inverteu a ação, passando a brincar com o seio direito enquanto chupava e dava mordidinhas no seio esquerdo. Akane sentia suas bochechas queimarem por dentro, mas não queria que ele parasse, queria sentir mais, soltava alguns gemidos de aprovação enquanto acariciava os fios negros e longos de Satoru.

Enquanto o rapaz brincava com os mamilos de Akane, o membro enrijecido do rapaz latejava suplicando por atenção, não agüentando mais as fisgadas em seu baixo ventre, ele decide logo se enterrar no interior do corpo da morena. Roubou os lábios da garota enquanto aproximava sua glande da entrada umedecida de Akane, e com cautela, impulsionou seu quadril de encontro ao da Tokugawa. Akane gritou de dor, cravou suas unhas nos braços do rapaz enquanto este gemia alto, em agrado a sensação de calor e aconchego ao seu membro duro.

Tentando fazer a namorada relaxar, aprofundou o beijo, sua mão direita puxou a mão esquerda de Akane entrelaçando seus dedos enquanto que com a sua direita, ele voltava a acariciar o corpo, agora suado, da morena.

Ficaram poucos instantes daquele jeito, entre beijos e caricias até que Akane entrelaça suas pernas no quadril de Satoru, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao do rapaz. Ele entende o recado e passa a investir em movimentos lentos sentindo Akane gemer entre o beijo.

O prazer estava crescendo para ambas as partes, Akane ainda sentia dor por não ser mais virgem, sua cavidade sangrava conforme as estocadas de Satoru, mas ela não podia negar que estava gostando da sensação de senti-lo dentro de si, se de ouvi-lo gemer e se extasiar com tudo o que acontecia.

– Ah... Akane... Isso é... Hum... Incrível! – Disse Satoru entre gemidos e selinhos sentindo-a arranhar suas costas.

– Ahh! Mais... Vai... Vai mais fundo... Hum... – pediu a garota, e isso fez com que Satoru sentisse ainda mais prazer, investia ainda mais nas estocadas, penetrando-a ainda mais fundo, forte e rápidas.

Os corpos se chocavam de uma maneira surreal, o barulho dos corpos se encontrando parecia ainda mais estimulante para que Akane e Satoru gemessem ainda mais. O suor fazia os corpos brilharem sobre o sol e os gemidos ecoavam, mas não poderiam ser ouvidos, até porque, a colina era distante de mais dos vilarejos que rodeavam o castelo do Xogum.

Ambos gritavam de prazer, extasiado, Satoru sentiu suas pernas bambearem, o orgasmo próximo, ele podia sentir.

– Ah! Akane... Eu... Eu não... Hum... Agüento mais... – ele disse entre gemidos e não demorou muito para que derramasse sua essência no interior da garota, urrando de prazer.

Akane acompanhou o urro de prazer, acabando por desmanchar-se junto ao namorado. Exausto, Satoru deixa seu corpo cair por sobre o corpo da morena, sendo abraçado de imediato. Minutos depois, com parte de suas forças estabilizadas, Satoru saiu de cima de Akane, deitando-se ao seu lado e a garota se aconchegou em seus braços.

– Como se sente? – ele perguntou acariciando os cabelos da morena enquanto ela acariciava o peito nu dele.

– Dolorida. – respondeu rindo junto ao moreno. – Mas nada que eu não possa suportar.

– Devia ter me dito que estava doendo, eu teria sido mais cauteloso. – resmungou ele se agarrando a Akane.

– Para de ser chato. Eu queria que fosse você mesmo, não meu guarda-costas super zeloso. – reclamou ela de volta.

– Certo. – ele riu baixinho e Akane o acompanhou.

Agarraram-se e resolveram passar o dia assim, junto. Aquele era o refugio deles, ninguém ia até ali, portanto, ninguém os acharia, e poderiam curtir o namoro como queriam. Entretanto, mal sabiam que a vida de ambos estava para complicar de uma maneira avassaladora.


End file.
